Do you want me so badly?
by Anythingsomethingwhatever
Summary: Kevin challenges Ryoma to play Tennis. Ryoma didn't agree that made Kevin angry of his gum and him. and there is the summary. KevinXRyoma Yaoi Boyxboy


**Warning and Message to readers:**

**I don't own anything at all just to inform you, Ryoma Echizen and Kevin Smith are from Konomi Takeshi. And above anything else, I would like to tell you that this story contains mature content and this is a YAOI story, which means boy X boy. So if you don't like the sound of that, then, screw you from reading this fan fiction. Flames will be used for fireworks. (Hell yeah! Art is bang!) So, please bear with me that if you don't like the partnering then… It's okay. Feel free to comment or review on the fan fiction/story. 'Cause I really don't give a damn on what you haters say. But at least let me know if you hate it./b**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, Ryoma Echizen." I called him.

"What do you want?" He said lazily. Ryoma just lay there, chewing his bubblegum.

**~POP!~**

"Since I'm your coach for awhile, I dare you to play tennis with me." I smirked. I've always wanted a rematch since he beat the hell out of me before.

"Tsk." Okay, that's it. I lost my smirk the moment he didn't agree.

**~POP!~**

"Stop chewing that gum and play tennis with me!" I shouted loudly. I stood in front of him. Who wouldn't get annoyed at his attitude?! Damn you, Ryoma Echizen for being… for being – "Make me." He spoke under his cap, disturbing my backstabbing thoughts about him.

"Oh, come on, Ryoma! It's only a game before your match. It's like a –"

"Didn't you hear me? I said 'make me.'" I can't see his expression but I can tell that he's definitely grinning. I just growled to what he said. I walked away from him.

**~POP!~**

I heard his spearmint bubblegum pop from his lips. It's really annoying. I have to get rid of it already. Think Kevin, think!

**~POP!~**

I can't concentrate on my thoughts if he keeps on chewing that stupid gum. I just couldn't take this anymore! I glanced upon him; he never made any changes to his actions. Ryoma was still laying there, arms behind his head and chewing the gum. That stupid green thing in his mouth.

**~POP!~**

"Spit that gum out." I yelled loudly to his face. My eyes met his brown hazel orbs, he's not pissed off at all, and instead, he is calm. His expression is different from before. I can't read his face. Poker face.

**~POP!~**

Okay, that's it! I'm putting an end to this madness. 'Cause this is the last time you'll be popping that gum! I closed my eyes. I never realized what I've just done but I found my lips on Ryoma's own lips. I wetted his lips and entered his mouth forcefully, or he really did let me in? Whatever.

I traveled around his hot and wet cavern; he tastes just like his gum. Mmm- I never knew Ryoma would taste something like this after chewing that spearmint gum. Their tastes were perfect together.

I continued to play around his tongue, play. Just play, not fight. Well, too bad I'm running out of breath! I quickly stole the gum from him before we could pull away.

We were both breathing hard, by the looks on his face; he looked like he already worked out. Too bad he lost to me! I smirked, "I got your stupid gum out, Ryoma." I stuck my tongue out and spitted the gum right through the garbage bin. "What can you say about that, huh?!" I smacked those words into his ears.

He just smirked and laughed at me. "What?!" This time around, I'm really pissed and confused. "Mada Mada Dane." He briefly said it in a I-still-won-and-you-lost tone.

I really am mad now. First, he didn't play tennis with me. Second, that gum really annoyed me. Third, he never took me seriously. Last, he just made fun of me. I grabbed his collar making his whole body leave the couch he laid on.

That stupid Japanese just smiled at me and said, "You still got to learn more, Kevin. You're not good enough." What? I wasn't good enough in what? "What?! I tried my best to-" Before I could even finish his lips were on mine.

He immediately slipped his tongue inside my mouth. He didn't even ask or at least plead for entrance of something. I just growled. My hand slowly drifted away from his collar. They were like moving on their own, wrapping themselves behind his neck. What the heck is wrong with me?!

His other arm was wrapping my waist, pulling me close to him. Our bodies were pressed together. He twirled our bodies around. He even made me fall to the couch, under him! I hate you! I hate you! – I hit his tongue; of course I fought in dominance with him. But he still won, why do I have to lose to you in everything?!

Ryoma's tongue was very talented or should I say he really is talented. He even married tennis. See how talented he is?! He moves so fast…How long have you learned these things?! Right here and now, you're showing me a hidden Ryoma Echizen. Are you using me as your practicing toy or do you want me so badly? Damn. Why am I even thinking about these thoughts?! He doesn't even like me!!! I hate my hormones. Stupid hormones!

His other hand slowly snuck into my shirt. I moaned. We were both running out of air to breathe, that's why we pulled away. A small thin thread of saliva connected our mouths. I gasped for air and so as him. "R-ryoma…" I whispered breathlessly. "Shh." He held a finger in front of my lips while panting. "Someone's coming." My eyes widened and hugged his chest. I saw him surprised but I tried my best to roll our bodies down to the floor. I felt my sunglasses left my hair. It seemed like I pinned Ryoma down. "What are you doing?!" He whispered angrily.

"Ryoma! There's somebody from the media who wants to interview you! Ryoma? Where are you?" the person who just went inside looked for us, I can hear his footsteps.

I got up while covering my mouth with my hand and spoke, "Uhmmm… We were just looking for my sunglasses." I tried to laugh a bit. "Right, Ryoma?" I turned to Ryoma and made an eye contact with him saying: 'Just pretend to look for it!'

He took hold of my shades and gave it to me, "Yeah." I put back on my shades on. I looked at my watch, "Well, look at the time. It's Ryoma's next fight I the U.S. Open."

"Uhh…Yeah." Ryoma grabbed his tennis racket in his back and we stepped outside, not making any physical contact or eye contact on the people who just got there, we just stepped outside the room. That's it.

Ryoma leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Next time, bring sweets to my hotel." I felt my cheeks burning by his statement.

"Serves you right." Wait! Why did I just say that!? Noooo!!! My hands quickly covered my mouth but left on his own after realizing that I already got my answer, he really does want me so badly. I just smiled and ran after him.


End file.
